


Gimme Your Hand!

by princesadaisy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Female Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Holding Hands, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesadaisy/pseuds/princesadaisy
Summary: “Gimme your hand,” Misty says firmly.Ash just blinks. “Why?”“So I can warm it up, genius!”[Or Ash and Misty hold hands.]
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gimme Your Hand!

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to write for some femslash pokéshipping since february of last year, and each fic that i began never got finished. this drabble is a snippet from one of those fics. enjoy!!

The sun is setting as Ash and her friends walk down the grassy path. It's so bright that she has to bring a hand up to shield her eyes.

They were so close to the next town! Hopefully, they'd make it before dark, because Ash had learned a long time ago that walking at night was the worst.

Ash is pondering more on this when something brushes against her hand, consequently drawing her out of her head. Her first thought is that it's Pikachu, but then she remembers that he's still resting in her backpack.

Curiously, Ash looks down to see what’s touching her hand. Her eyes widen when she sees what it is. It's Misty's hand! They were walking so close to each other that their hands grazed every other step.  _ Gosh. _ Ash feels her heart rate speeding up the more and more she looks. 

She's not sure if Misty is aware of their current situation, and honestly, Ash isn’t sure if she wants to make her aware. But she does know that she doesn’t want to make things more awkward than they already are, so she just settles for keeping quiet. 

That is until Misty opens her dumb mouth and says, “Geez, Ash, your hand is freezing! Even with those tacky gloves on!”

“Hey!” Ash shouts. Because shouting was always her first option whenever Misty said something snarky. “My gloves are cool! Not that you'd know anything about that with those dumb suspenders you wear!”

Misty looks miffed. “I only wear them because I don't like belts! And they're not dumb, dummy, you are!”

Ash scowls. She opens her mouth to say something that she knows isn't very nice, but Misty cuts her off. “Gimme your hand,” She says firmly.

Ash just blinks. “Why?”

“So I can warm it up, genius!”

Ash is speechless. She'd never held hands with anyone other than her mom, much less someone that she had feelings for. Part of Ash can’t even believe that Misty is offering to do this, especially since she threw a fit whenever Ash so much as looked at her the wrong way.  _ This had to be a dream, right? _

Regardless, Ash lets Misty take her hand. Dream or no dream, there was no way that she’d pass up the opportunity to hold hands with the girl she liked.

Misty runs her thumb across Ash's knuckles and smirks. Her cheeks are tinged a soft pink. “Idiot,” She mutters.

“Jerkface,” Ash replies.

Misty smiles almost sweetly and gives her hand a soft squeeze. Ash’s tummy does cartwheels, but somehow, she finds the courage to squeeze back.

“Give it a rest, kids,” Brock says from his spot to Ash's left. “Leave the flirting to me!”

The blush on Misty’s cheeks spreads down her neck at that. “S-Shut up!” She reaches over and shoves Brock with her free hand, not once losing her grip on Ash's. Brock doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed by it, he just laughs, and Ash does too.

She's entirely too giddy, and it's all from holding hands with a cute girl.

**Author's Note:**

> [some art](https://princesadaisy.tumblr.com/post/620008818293850112/femslash-pokeshipping) i drew! (if you have a tumblr, reblogs are greatly appreciated!) and if you liked this fic, please leave me a comment!! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
